Muerte de un sentimiento
by T a b h y
Summary: No deseaba que el se enterara de esta manera, pero ya no había nada que pudiera remediarlo. Oneshoot/ AU/ kagomexseshomaruxinuyasha/ lime. Dejen reviews , denle una oportunidad(:


Todos pasaban a su alrededor sin mirarla, siguiendo sus vidas sin mirar atrás, pero un jodido sentimiento de amargura la embargaba.

¿Como era posible que ella hubiera hecho tal cosa?

Mirada sus manos sin entender nada, se frustró ella lo amaba entonces porque demonios hizo eso, las preguntas y reclamos no salían de su cabeza, sin darse cuenta el cielo se fue tiñiendo de un color anaranjado anunciando el crepúsculo del día, se puso de pie tenia que volver a su hogar, camino lentamente y las preguntas no desaparecían de su mente no tenia ni un respiro.

Al llegar a su casa vio las luces encendidas.

¿Llegaron?.

pensó angustiada, sin prisa alguna tomo las las llaves de su bolsillo y las metió en la cerradura, abriendo con pacimornia la puerta.

-¡Mamá!.- oh jodido dios! ¿Este era su karma? lo que menos deseaba era ver el fruto de su amor con él.

-Pequeño, ¿Qué tal tu día?.- la sonrisa del pequeño era identica a la de su padre otro puñal para su mal trecho corazón.

-Fue genial, pero mi padre no me fue a recoger ¿Sabes que le paso?.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron en signo de sorpresa claro que sabia donde estaba, pero no le podia decir a su hijo. No con aquella sonrisa identica a la de él y sus grandes ojos plagada de la inocencia caracteristica de un niño.

-Debe estar en el trabajo no te preocupes pequeño ¿Por que no vamos a dormir? Ya es tarde.- Sonreir eso lo hacia cada día pero cada vez se le complicaba que esa sonrisa fuera real.

-Claro.- agrego el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

Otro puñal en el corazón.

Ir a su cuarto le dolía realmente le dolia en el alma pero el pequeño no sabia nada. Para que hacerlo sufrir también a el.

Un suspiro escapo de sus rosados labios, sabia que el no regresaría y no lo veria más pero fue su propia decisión.

La noche alcanzaba su plenitud con la luna en su más alto punto pero el sueño no cooperaba con ella los recuerdos de lo que hizo llegaban de golpe a su ya de por si atormentada cabeza.

-Amor.- la ternura salia sin medida de sus labios.

-Dime.- ella sonrio.

-¿A que hora llega Inuyasha?.- la abrazo con delicadeza posando su cabeza en aquel blanquecino hombro.

-Ni idea, dijo que iría a buscar a Ren, pero yo supongo que tardara.- dijo ella acariando las manos de aquel sensual hombre.

-Esta bien.- su sonrisa junto con aquellos ojos dorados la hacia ver el paraiso y llegar al infierno en un segundo, los besos cada vez subian más de intencidad ella sentía su piel arder con cada roce que el le proporcionaba.

-Kagome...- llego a sus oidos como un susurro traido por el viento.

-I-inuyasha...- lo vio ahí de pie en el marco de la puerta con la decepción y dolor incrustado en sus orbes dorados.

-Seshomaru.- susurro ella apenas audible aparentemente no habia escuchado a Inuyasha y seguia esparciendo besos en su tersa piel.

Inuyasha se desplomo sobre sus rodillas el amor de su vida, la madre de su pequeño hijo, lo estaba engañando en la cama que utilizaban para dormir ambos ante sus ojos y el no podia hacer más que desmoronarse.

-¿Porque?.- su voz sonó una milesima más alta.

Seshomaru detuvo su tarea y miro al hombre de rodillas en el suelo.

-Hermano.- salio como un susurro de sus labios.

-¿Porque?.- Repito con amargura.

Kagome cubrio su desnudez con ellas pulcras y blancas sabanas.

-Porque lo amo.-su voz sonaba plagada de dolor, ella no queria que Inuyasha lo descubriera así.

-yo te amo Kagome.- las lagrimas que Inuyasha contenía salieron de sus ojos cegandolo por el dolor del engaño.

-Lo siento.- las lagrimas bajaron por los hermosos ojos chocolate de ella.

Inuyasha se levanto del suelo y salio de la habitación con el corazón destrozado y las lagrimas dejandolo seco.

-Seshomaru.- las lagrimas no querian abandonar sus ojos.

-Lo se, pero te amo Kagome.- susurro en su oido abrazandola con fuerza dandole apoyo.

-Yo también te amo Seshomaru.- Sellaron su adulterio con un beso lleno de amor y dolor.

Dolia realmente le dolia pero ella tomo su decisión.

¿Fin?

_**Hola este es un oneshoot, pero si les gusta podría ser una historia**_**_Inuyasha es mi anime favorito en el universo *-* y me vista la pareja que hace con kagome, pero me parece interesante la pareja que podría hacer kagome con mi seshomaru ¿ustedes que dicen?_**

**_Dejen reviews para saber suopinión_**


End file.
